A Different Life
by Brallie4lyf
Summary: set in 3x09/3x10. Brallie. Callies adoption is well underway, what happens when Callie and Brandon come home from idyllwild? What will happen with the adoption? What will happen to Callie and Brandon? Sorry First fan fic and really suck at summaries hopefully the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

After driving home from Idyllwild, Mariana runs ahead "I've got first shower". We stop at the door and I can't help but look into those deep brown eyes of the woman I love. Every time I look into those eyes I see all the memories I have with her, the painful memories, the good memories, every jam session that we have ever had, every kiss, every break up and every moment ever spent with this incredible person.

"You ready Callie?"

"Brandon before we talk to your moms I need you to know something, I really should of told you this last night in the cabin, but I really don't know how to tell you. All my life I thought that I was looking for the perfect family and trust me I want this family more than anything but I realised that it wasn't a family I was looking for, it was you. I was looking for you. B the way that you have always been there for me when I need you, I never thought that I would be able to talk to anyone, to open up, I didn't think I'd ever find anyone that would ever love me the way you do. Whatever happens after we walk through this door I want you to know… I love you"

I can't help but let the smile spread across my face.

"I love you too Callie, I promise that we will figure something out, we always do"

"I believe you, whatever happens this is because I've finally made up my mind. I know what I need to do."

She linked her fingers with mine and with that we walked inside and into the kitchen to find my mom's sitting with Jude and Rita.

"Hello" Callie and I say at the same time

"Hi Brandon, Callie, nice to see you again."

"Brandon, Callie take a seat" Stef took a seat herself and waited for the kids to join her.

"Callie, there may be a problem with the adoption" Lena said as she started to tear up, leaning into mom for comfort.

At the sound of the words I didn't know what to do, I want to run and hug Callie to stop the pain, but behind the pain I felt hope, the hope that we can find a way, to be together. We all just there not knowing what to do, Callie is the one to break the silence.

"What is the problem?"

"The judge needs to see us before a decision is made."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there not knowing what the judge would want to see us about, I feel as though everything I do nothing ever works. I will never be adopted. I will never be a Foster. I look at Jude, I can see that he is upset, he has the same feeling I do. The feeling that I'm not getting adopted this time either.

"excuse me"

I got up and ran out the door, I sat on the step, it was here that Brandon and I promised each other that we will always help each other get our dreams. All I ever wanted was to be adopted by the same family as Jude, my forever home. I hear the door open behind me, I don't know who it is but I don't want them to see me sitting on the step crying, I get up to leave when Rita stops me.

"Cal, I know that everything isn't working out for you right now, but when do you ever give up? You have been through so much with this adoption, why would you let this get in your way. No one knows what the judge is going to say to you, no one knows what he needs to see you about."

I turn to face Rita to see her face is a mirror of mine, worry, disappointment, the tears stream down her face as well. "Rita, I sent you the recording to clear your name so you know that it wasn't just one kiss between Brandon and I. What if that is what the judge wants to talk about? What if he knows? Oh God! Did you tell moms?"

"Callie, I didn't tell anyone and there is no need for you to get so upset about it all, this is your home, this is your family. Callie, I looked at you every day you were at GU and I wished, prayed that I could get you out of that house. Because I knew that no matter what I did you had made up your mind. You knew what was going to happen. You made my life difficult in the process" we both laughed "for once I need you to look at what is going to make you happy, every decision I have ever seen you make is for someone else. Mostly it was Jude, but he has a family now, not just you, you can be happy too Callie. You have two moms in there that are going to love you no matter what happens. But think about it Callie, what is the one thing that is going to make you happy. Think about it and fight for it. Because the ones you love, are worth fighting for. This family. Adoption. That's what you have always wanted, fight for it"

With that Rita went back inside. I thought about what Rita said, I know she was talking about the whole family but I couldn't help but let my mind drift to what I would be doing to Brandon if I went through with this adoption. How would I feel if he were to become my brother. I love Brandon, he never was my brother and he never will be, am I ready to give up the only family that has loved me? I'm so confused. I don't know what to do no matter what I do I will be hurting someone. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realise that someone had come outside until they sat beside me.

"Hey"

"hey"

"what are you doing?"

"I Just thought I come out and check on you"

"Oh um thanks Jude, are you ok Buddy?"

"Callie I keep getting this feeling that you're never going to be adopted"

"Hey, don't cry. Jude everything will work out. You heard what moms said when we first came. They're not going to let us be split up. Hey, okay?"

"They said that, but it still happened, twice."

"I might not be adopted, but this is still my family. Moms love me no matter what, they don't need a piece of paper to tell us that I am their daughter. Jude you will always be my brother. I'm not going to leave you. I love you."

I grabbed him and hugged him until his tears dried. He looked at me his eyes red puffy, "Don't go anywhere Callie, I need you, I'll always need you"


	3. Chapter 3

I went back inside to find that Lena had already started dinner.

"Callie, Honey, dinner will be ready in about 30minutes if you wanted to do something"

"Um yeah, I'll just be upstairs"

I go to the room that Mariana and I share, luckily enough after coming back from Idyllwild she had to go and find Tia so it was just me left to my thoughts. I grabbed my guitar without even thinking I began to strum, I sat there thinking about what I really wanted. What I should do, what would be best for Jude. There is no reason that the judge would need to see us before making a decision unless it is going to change his answer, the only thing it could possibly be is Brandon. The one person in this world that knows right now I just need space to process my thoughts, the one person that knows me so well that he knows just what I need and will do anything for me. I hurt him so much, getting adopted would crush him. Can I hurt Brandon again? I can't, he has given me so much and every day I see him I fall for him more and more. We both tried to ignore the feelings we had for each other and that really didn't work. No matter what I do there is someone who I love, someone who I care about that is getting hurt. I just wish that this would be easy, that I could have the family and the boy that loves me, I want my happy ever after.

There was a knock on the door that snapped me back to reality. It was Mariana. How long had I just been sitting here for? "Hey Mariana"

"Hey, moms told me to come and get you, dinners ready"

"Thanks" I put my guitar down and followed Mariana down the stairs. The room was still not the usual noise that flowed from every room of the house. Mariana had nothing to say, I take it things didn't go well for her and Matt. Jude, knowing about yet another complication in my adoption, was quite as if he knew that the happily ever after that we always hoped of having is never going to come true, at least he has this family. I look over to Stef, she was looking at Lena as if they were having that conversation with only their eyes. Looking into the eyes of the last person at the table I can feel that we are doing the same. I look into his eyes and see nothing but worry, a thousand questions he want to ask but knows that right now I needed space, I give him a little smile, letting him know I'm ok. I sit down and think that the only person that could make this meal any better would be Jesus but of course he is away for school. I miss him, we all do. Jesus is able to make any day better just by being himself. "Moms, have you heard from Jesus lately?"

"I talked to him yesterday, he was hoping to get here for your adoption Callie, but it looks like he has a big wrestling thing that he can't miss, he said sorry he can't be here"

I see Mariana's shoulders slump at the sound of her brother not being able to make it back. I know she was looking forward to it.

"If there even is an adoption to go to" I didn't think anyone heard me but obviously Stef had.

"Hey, don't think like that, the judge just wants to see us, and it doesn't mean that it is going to be bad. There is nothing stopping the adoption now. Callie, we love you we all do and we will keep fighting to have you as our daughter, unless you tell us you don't want that we will fight. Don't worry I'm sure that this is him making sure that everything is fine"

"I um yeah your probably right. Mama did Jesus say when he will be coming back, I miss him."

I changed the subject as quickly as I could, I can feel Brandon looking at me know that there was something that could not only stop the adoption but also get me taken out of the house.

"He said he should be home for a week in about a month."

Mariana was pleased to hear this and was quickly talking about everything that she wanted to do with Jesus when he came back. The bad thing about living with the person you love is that they know you better than anyone else, even yourself, they notice the things that even you don't. I shouldn't have been surprised that when I went upstairs to get ready for bed that Brandon would be waiting for me, he stood there looking at me, and he guided me into his bedroom. We sat on his bed neither of us saying a word just looking at each other.

"Callie, I know this is hard for you. Not knowing what the judge wants, what it could be. I promised you that no matter what I will help you achieve your dream and I will do that. I will make sure that whatever happens you will be a Foster. This is your family and you deserve this."

"B, I can't do this. I went all my life looking for a family, now I have a chance to have everything I wanted and I don't want any of it. I want to get away, to run, to have a fresh start where no one knows that I've been to juvie, that no one knows that the one person I love is my foster brother. I can't... I ca..." I couldn't breathe, my vision started to fade, the room went black. The last thing I see is Brandon looking at me, his eyes had tears in them with a look of pain on his face that I could see that if I ran I would hurt him but I would hurt him even more by staying,

I watched Callie pass out, I didn't know what to do

"MOM"

I heard the footsteps running up the stairs, I don't know what is happening, we were talking she was fine and then this. Both moms run in and run to Callie's side. Mom yells to someone to go and grab something I don't know what it was or who all I know is that the woman I love is in pain and currently on my bedroom floor unconscious. I see Lena go out and get her keys so I assume that they are going to take her to see a doctor. I go over to where she is waking up on my floor.

"Callie, Honey. Are you ok? What happened?"

"I, um, we, Brandon and I were just talking and, I don't know what happened."

"Ok sweetie, we are going to take you to the hospital to make sure that there is nothing serious happening, okay?"

"You don't have to do that, honestly I'll be fine."

Everyone knows that Callie would argue, I was ready for it. I bent over and picked her up from where she was laying. I started to carry her out of my bedroom, here we go more arguments.

"Brandon, I'm honestly fine, and anyway I can walk."

"Cals I just watched you pass out in front of me. There is no way that I am letting you out of my sight until I know that you are going to see that doctor and you and I both know that if I put you down then you won't go."

She huffed and I knew I had won. Stef and Lena took her to the hospital to make sure she was alright. I thought about Mariana and Jude. I should check on them make sure they're ok. I walk to Jude's room to hear them already talking.

"Jude I'm sure she will be fine"

"I just feel as though there is something more happening that Callie isn't going to be here long. Like she is going to be taken away from me, every other time that we have to change houses and families, I knew I'd be ok because I have Callie. But now I feel as though I don't have her, she's gone. I miss her. The way we used to be."

"Judicorn, I know things have changed, Callie and you have changed. You still have her no matter what you do or where you are you will always be brother and sister and she will always love you, but now she has a chance to be a kid, to make mistakes and fall in love, everything that she should be. Jude, she loves you, we are family. No matter what the judge says, we all know that Callie is a member of this family. She just gets to be a teenager now."

"Mariana, what do you think the judge wants to see them about?"

I hold my breath if Mariana knows something now is the time I'll find out.

"I don't know, but I don't think it will be good Jude. I'm sorry"

I knock on the door unable to stand there any longer.

"Hey guys"

Mariana looks up at me "Hey"

Jude won't even look up from his hands. "Jude, Callie is going to be ok."

"I KNOW!" He jumps of the bed and pushes past me into the bathroom.

"What was that about" I asked Mariana who just shrugs at me.

"I don't know. Maybe his just upset about today. A lot has happened."

"Yeah I guess you're right, I'm going to go practice, cya"

I went into my room and put my headphones on, I sat there all night playing the one song that means everything to me.

Outlaws.


	4. Chapter 4

I got home from the hospital and went straight to bed I wasn't in the mood to have everyone ask are you ok/ what happened? I just wanted to go to bed and let the rest of the world disappear. The doctors didn't tell me anything I didn't already know. It was just as I thought a panic attack nothing I haven't had before. On my way to my room I heard music from Brandon's room, I couldn't quite figure out what the song was, until I was in my bed listening to the melodies. It was my song. I drifted off to a restless sleep listening to our song.

"NO DON'T"

"Callie, Callie Wake up…. MOMS"

Stef and Lena come running into the room I share with Callie hearing all her screaming. Honestly she has been talking in her sleep all night, calling for Jude, making sure his safe. She keeps telling someone not to shoot. I'm worried I don't know what's happening.

"Mom is she ok?"

"Callie it's just a nightmare. Callie? Are you ok?"

Callie sat in her bed sobbing. Not talking just sobbing.

"W...W...Where is he? I need to see him"

"Who?" Lena looked as confused as I was, no one had any idea who she was talking about.

"Jude. Is he alright?"

"Honey, it was just a nightmare, Jude is safely tucked away in his bed, ok? Are you ok?"

"Um yeah I'm fine"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe in the morning, I'm sorry to wake you all"

"It's ok Callie, We'll talk about it tomorrow. Love you"

"Night moms love you"

The next morning I woke up, I looked over to Mariana's bed to see that she was still sleeping, I sit there thinking about last night. I feel awful for waking her and the moms up. I can't get the nightmare out of my head. I dreamt of the day that I got Jude back, the day that Brandon followed me, I gave him no reason to trust me but he did. He followed me, he saved me, in more ways than one. I not only owe my life to Brandon but Jude's as well. He saved me from building up my walls and not letting anyone in, he allowed me to learn to trust, to allow people in. Brandon is the light guiding the way and I know now that I can't live without Brandon, I cannot be his sister. The smell of bacon and eggs come up the stairs I get out of bed and go to walk down the stairs but walk straight into Brandon.

"Oh sorry, lost in thought"

"B can I talk to you please?"

"Yeah sure, everything alright?"

I walked into his room and sat on his bed. I took a deep breath and began the most important conisation of my life. "Brandon, you know that I love you, I know that by me getting adopted it would hurt both you and me, I can't hurt you anymore Brandon I can't."

"Callie, don't worry about me please"

"Brandon, please let me finish….

I can't keep our relationship a secret any longer, I know that it will change everything and I might not be adopted, but I can't keep hiding my feelings for you. The night we spent together in the cabin was the happiest I've been in a long time. Happier the day of your moms wedding, when you kissed me, every secret moment shared at Girls United. All of these memories I have are the happiest, every one of them has you. You are my happiness and I wouldn't be who I am right now without everything you've done for me. So what I'm asking is if we could please tell moms today about us. Everything, about us. I love you and don't want to hide it B. It would mean a lot to me if we could tell them together."

He lifts my chin up so I'm looking into his eyes, before I could say anything else he kisses me, a gentle, loving kiss, something that vie wanted to do for the last two days. I deepen the kiss pushing him back onto the bed.

"Hey Cals, I think we should tell everyone before we get busted making out in my bedroom." He let out a giggle as I blushed and looked down into my lap. He was right, I can't risk Jude finding out like this. "When do you meet with judge?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Do you know what you want to do? You said you pick me but Callie you need this family. I can't be the reason that you lose everything you've ever wanted. I love you Callie"

"B, I know that the moms will be angry at us, Jude probably won't talk to me, or you. Mariana will be furious, but they love us. BOTH of us and that is something that I never thought would be possible. Maybe if I talk to Robert, I can go and live with him, we would still be able to be together, I would be close enough to come visit all the time. You could all come visit me. I wouldn't have to change schools. Jude. I'd get to see Jude every day. We will make this work."

"Do you want to tell them today?"

"After Breakfast. C'mon lets go before it's all gone."

We both got up and went downstairs, when we got down stairs there was a sight I'd never thought I'd see today. "JESUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" I run up and hug him.

"I'm here to make sure I don't miss you're adoption. I couldn't miss it." Brandon and Jesus share one of those 'bro hugs'.

"Hey Man, what's up?"

"Same old same old. Glad your back bro"

I know that my yelling would have woken the others up and here they come. "OMG JESUS" Mariana was crying, with all my mess I feel as though I haven't been nice enough to Mariana. It's nice to see her smile, and actually happy for once. For the first time in a long time we sat down and ate breakfast as a family. A full family, every piece of the puzzle is back together. Everyone is happy, I wish it could stay like this forever. I look up and Brandon and I know that from this point onwards. Everything is going to change. It will be like a different life.


	5. Chapter 5

The day was pretty uneventful, we all stayed around the house watched movies. I can't stop thinking about what is going to happen tomorrow, I know that Callie and I planned on telling our moms after breakfast but with Jesus back we didn't. Callie gets up and leaves the room, I go to follow her. I see her sitting on her bed. I knock on the door and go sit beside her. "You ready for this?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready B but yeah. Let's go talk to moms."

"I'll go get them and we can talk up here, away from the others"

"Maybe we should do this in your room, that way if Mariana comes up"

"Ah yeah, I'll meet you in there."

"Brandon, I love you"

"I love you too"

I walk down the stairs thinking about what's about to happen. I don't think that this is going to go very well but I see why Callie wants to tell them, if the judge knows it's a lot better to hear it from us.

"Um, Moms can Callie and I talk to you upstairs please?"

"Sure Honey, everything alright?" mom says as she gets up and helps mama off the couch.

"Ah, yeah we're fine, everything's fine"

We go upstairs and into my room, I see Callie reading my newest composition, honestly it's always about her, this one was about us at Idyllwild and this might just be the ending I'm about to get.

"Ok guys, what did you need to talk about?"

"So I need to tell you something before we go and see the judge tomorrow. I don't know what it is he wants to see me about but I know now that I can't go through with this adoption. I love you all and you are all my family no matter what my last name is but, I ah, we, Brandon and I. We um" she looked down.

"You what? You and Brandon what?" Stef said as she started to become angry.

"Mom, I love her. That's all that I need to stay. When you left Idyllwild, we started talking about how by clearing Rita, the chances for Callie to get adopted are gone."

"How?"

"Um on the recording that I sent Rita, where Carmen confessed to Brooke hitting her, Carmen said about all the things Brandon and I did while I was at GU. Which was Brandon and I we saw each other. We had a relationship and the worst thing I ever did was think that I could live without Brandon. We broke up at your dad's funeral, when we decided that I need a family more than a boyfriend. I tried to ignore the feelings that I felt towards him and think of him as my brother, ONLY my brother. Talking about all these feelings we had made me realise that it wasn't a family that I needed but first I needed Brandon." I could see that moms were furious by this stage. Callie couldn't look at them and I couldn't help but smile at the confession of love. I know that they would never accept the relationship but I thought that they would see it our way and right now I don't think they do.

"Moms. This isn't just some teenage fling. I love Callie, more than anything. I would do anything for her to be happy which is why we decided to give her a family, she needed you guys. But if anything has come from us breaking up is I now know how much I need her, how much I love her and I will never be able to see her as my sister. I, um, well… I thought that you might be able to see it through our eyes. You know what it's like to not be accepted for loving who you do. I think after everything we've been through that you can see and just know that Callie and I have feelings that aren't just going to go away. There here to stay."

Everyone just sat there silently, mom was furious. Lena was shocked I think she thought something like this would happen and Callie, she wouldn't look up. We all just sat there no one saying a word, no one looking at each other. It wasn't until Jude came upstairs looking for mama that we said anything.

"I think mama and I need to talk about this and what we should do. We will talk about this tomorrow before we go and see the judge."

"I'm going to go to bed. Night"

"Night Callie" The moms gave her a kiss on the cheek and she just looked at me. For the look that she gave e I knew that id see her later tonight when everyone else was asleep. I liked that we could talk to each other without words, I really did love her with all my heart.

I went back down stairs and joined my siblings. I couldn't focus on anything shortly after Callie had gone to bed so did moms, I know they aren't really going to be sleeping but talking about what to do, I can't help but wonder what's going to happen, are they going to send Callie away, will we finally have a chance to be us, who we want to be. She makes me want to be a better person. I know that, she brings out the best in me. I start to get a melody in my head so excuse myself to go and write it down, yet again she is my inspiration, the one thing that my music needs to be good. Callie.

I wake up early I look over to the clock and see that no one will be awake for hours, today is the day in 5 hours I will be walking into the court house with Stef and Lena finding out if there is some way that this can still work, for all of us. I feel as though this isn't going to work, I'm not going to be able to live here with Brandon still here, I can't ask him to move to his dads and I don't want to go and live with Robert but until I find a way to make it all work out I will do anything to make sure that I can stay with Brandon and still get to see Jude.

It's 4:30 am so no one is going to be awake so I sneak down the halls and down to the kitchen making sure not to make a sound. I sit in the kitchen with a glass of water just thinking about how it is going to be possible, for once in my life I feel as though I can make it all work and everyone will be happy. Sure Jude is going to hate me for ruining my chances of adoption but maybe he will come to understand. Mom's they know what it's like to have the one you love be so far away and for your relationship to be 'wrong' I still don't know if they will be understanding. Mariana, I'm going to miss having someone to share a room with but I'm still going to see her all the time, Jesus, I hate the fact that out of everyone I know him the least, I never got the chance to know him and I hope that I still have that chance. Brandon. No more sneaking into his room, no more advice across the hall, no more jam sessions. I start to think maybe I've made the wrong decision but I think about the fact that now we can hold hands and kiss, we can be a real couple. I know in my heart that I've made the right choice. I hear the floorboards creek behind me and I see Brandon standing there.

"Hey"

"Hey B"

"I thought you would come say hi last night"

"We are going to have to get used to not seeing each other. I don't think I'll be staying here very long. Hell I don't know if they want me to."

"What do you mean Cal?"

"Moms already sent me to a group home, I don't know if they'll want me here after what I've put you through, what we've put them through."

"Callie they will always love you, you know that"

"Yeah I guess you're right, I might head back up to bed, Thanks Brandon."

"Anytime, you know where to find me" He gives me the smirk that makes my heart melt, I couldn't help but to lean across the table and kiss him. Just then, we hear footsteps coming down the steps, it was Jesus. Why was every one awake so early?

"Oh sorry I thought everyone would still be asleep"

"Jesus it's fine, sit down tell me about school"

"Oh, I hate it if I'm being honest"

"Excuse me", I walk outside and sit on the swing, it was nice. There was a cool breeze, the sun was just coming up and now today was the day to decide my future. I felt someone sit beside me, I didn't think it would be Jesus but here he was.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I thought I'd let you know that no matter where you are, you will always be my sister, I know that we don't know each other very well but Callie, we love you, I love you. I wish that it could be a certain thing and you get adopted but I support your choice. I know what it feels like to be in love and have it ripped away. I loved…. Love Lexi but when she left I tried to fill the hole she left with anyone, but I never found it. If this is your chance to get your one true love I'll be with you every step of the way. You and B. I love you as a sister and hopefully one day Brandon will be man enough to make you my sister."

He hugs me and it takes me to realise I'm crying.

"Thankyou Jesus but how did you find out?"

"Um well when Brandon came down the stairs and asked to talk to moms I knew something was up so I kind of listened in on your conversation. Sorry"


	6. Chapter 6

Stef and I go down stairs and ask both Brandon and Callie to join us. We all go into the lounge room and sit down, Stef and I have talked it over and I don't know how this is going to all work, I don't want to lose Callie and I can't see her and Brandon hurting like this. I have no idea what Stef has planned for this conversation but I don't think i'll like where it will end up.

"Kids, I think everyone except the twins and Jude knows that the adoption isn't going to happen…"

"Um Jesus knows" Callie interrupted

"Oh so you even told Jesus how wonderful" Stef blurts out letting the anger show, I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"I didn't tell him, this morning I couldn't sleep so I came down stairs, when I went outside to get some fresh air Jesus joined me, he told me that he heard us talking last night. So NO Stef I didn't tell him"

Callie and Stef are so much alike that this is going to me and Brandon trying to stop them fighting.

"Moms, we both know what we did was wrong…"

"Then why would you do it?"

"Stef just let him finish please love"

"We knew it was wrong but what we did, it…. Wasn't something that we did all of a sudden due to teenage hormones, what we did was make love, in that moment, I got to be with the one person I love in the world more than anything in every way possible. I wouldn't change what we did, or how we got there. Mom you knew that I loved Callie, I told you, I told everyone but everyone just thought that it would go away well. No it didn't and it never will. You know what it's like to have someone look at you label your love as wrong so maybe think about it that way."

"Lena, Stef…."

"NO I WILL NOT LET YOU SIT HERE AND LECTURE ME! I told you Brandon, no relationships with foster siblings and you disobeyed me. I don't care what the judge says today but neither of you will be living under this roof when we get back. Callie goes get ready to see the judge and ruin everything that everyone has fought for. Brandon go pack your stuff ill call your dad."

With that Stef got up and left, I just sat there I didn't know what to say or do but I know now that these kids are right and I am so glad that Callie told us now and not later, I look over to these kids that I love so much and looking at them seeking safety in each other I knew one day Callie would be a part of this family this is just another obstacle she has to overcome.

"Honey don't worry, we will get this sorted, go get ready and promise me, no matter what, you can come to me for anything, and please remember that it's going to be better to tell the truth even if it hurts mom or I, please.

"Sure Mama just know that I am sorry I've caused so much pain, but I am not sorry for what Brandon and I did. I love him." They look at each other and I know that this is one of those things that happen once in a life time, hopefully they are lucky enough to keep it. "B, you don't have to move to your dads, this is your home, I am your mom as well and I'm saying that if you want to sure, go live with your dad but know that this will always be your home."

"Mama, I love you but ever since she found out she hasn't approved…. I always thought that you would be the one to look at the girl that I love and say that she isn't good enough, you would be the one that would make all the disapproving comments, because you love me and you want what's best for me, and mom she would just be happy that I'm happy, she wouldn't care how or why she would just be happy…. But I was wrong. I can't live here and think about how she has disappointed Callie, twice. And how she has hurt me by dealing with this…. I just can't…. I am so sorry"

We both are looking into our laps, both crying, unable to hold back the tears as the words Brandon is saying show how much he has thought about this, about how is mom is letting him down. "I understand"

I just finished talking with Mama I go upstairs to get ready and to pack, Mom made it clear that I will be gone by the time the adoption case is finished. I pull the suitcase out from under my bed when Jesus and Mariana walk into my room.

"Hey B" They use the voice that moms do when their kid falls over, the one you know is meant to make you feel better after your hurt. They know me so well they know that right now there is no pain that I have ever felt like this before.

"I talked to Callie this morning and I told her that I support you, everything you guys have been through… I feel as though it's time for your happy ever after so I have a plan and to do that I sort of had to get Mariana in on it so I hope you don't mind I told her everything."

"Ok, so I'm just going to start by well…." She comes and hugs me, it's been forever since she has hugged me like this. That was my undoing, I start to let all my tears out, the thoughts running through my head that Callie is gone forever, mom doesn't want me anymore so all of this is for nothing. Mariana continues "I know how she feels about you Brandon, sharing a room with her, is really annoying when she talks in her sleep about you. I want you to promise me that there is no chance that you are ever going to want anyone other than Callie, because if we go through with this plan, I don't think that Mom will ever be on your side."

"The one thing in life that I know I can't live without is Callie"

They both smile at this. I better hold on tight because I have a feeling things are about to get crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

I get ready and go to say goodbye to everyone, I go to find everyone and they are all in Brandon's room. I run up to them all and start crying. "Mariana, I want to do this now so when I come back and I have to leave I get to say a proper goodbye to you all. So ill start with you. I've loved having you as a sister, I can't believe that there was a time that we didn't get along. Now I cant imagine a life without you. You are the nicest, sweetest, prettiest girl I have ever seen and I want you to keep in touch I don't know how we will but we will find a way I promise." I hugged her in one of those long hugs that everyone knows will be the last time that we see each other long enough to actually talk.

"Jesus, what can I say, I thought I'd scared you out of the house, I just thought id let you know that I'd let you know that your secret will always be safe with me, as I know all mine are with you. Every member of this family brings something to the table, Jesus, you bring joy and happiness, you might not think it but I know that you are smart and can do anything you want to so don't let your dreams fade because I know that mine aren't going to" I hug him and look over his shoulder at Brandon. We are all crying. I don't even know how im going to tell Jude. I move along lastly to the hardest.

"Brandon leaving here right now knowing that this may be the very last time i'll ever see you is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. You know that you mean the world to me and I am going to do everything I have to get back to you. I love the way we know each other so well, you, are amazing. I want and need you to move on, you don't need me B, you are so talented and there is no point fighting your family over me. I'm leaving and when ill be back you'll be at your dads so just please promise me that you aren't going to keep fighting, its time you give up and let yourself be happy"

I don't know why but I feel like that's the right thing to do here, tell him to move on. Everyone knows that I am not worthy of someone as kind, caring and gentle as Brandon but I now know that "I will always fight for us, but if I come back and your happy without me I wont bother you ever again. I love you"

We hug and he whispers in my ear "I will always fight for you. Don't give up hope yet" I go back to my room to make sure that everything is packed and ready to go before I go say goodbye to Jude, Mariana follows me back in. "Hey I know that this is a bad time, but I need to know that you're not just throwing this away, you really love my brother?"

"of course I love him Mari, he is everything to me. He gets me, he helps me become a better person. Hopefully he will be happy without me."

"Why are you giving up on this?"

"There is no way for me to win, I've lost the family I love, one of my mom's hates me, Mama doesn't know what to do, my little brother is oblivious that any of this is going on and I don't know how to tell him, you will all be better without me"

I left the room, leaving Mariana to think about what i've just said I walk over to Jude and Jesus room. I take one deep breath and knock "COME IN"

"Hey buddy" I peek my head in and she that he playing his psp.

"Hey Callie"

"I.. um… wanted to talk to you about me getting adopted"

"I'm so excited this has been our dream for ages"

"Slow down Jude, I came to say that dreams change, that this time, im going to do what's right, it might not seem like it now and I know that one day you will understand but I need to follow my new dream and I know that your safe here with the Fosters. I won't be getting adopted and I won't be here tonight. I talked to Stef and Lena and Stef is a little mad at me at the moment so I feel as though, I won't get to see you in a while…."

We both just sit there crying.

"Jude…"

"No I know what this is about, you did it again, you ruined your adoption again, you kissed him again. CALLIE YOU ALWAYS RUIN THIS FOR BOTH OF US"

"JUDE!" he stopped and listened "you have your dream and that's great, you have a wonderful family now its time that for ONCE I do what is best for me. What I want. Not what is best for us, what is best for YOU. My whole life I have been sitting back worried about how every move I make will affect you. How can I stop you from getting hurt. I DID ALL I COULD FOR YOU JUDE!" the next thing I said was barley a whisper, the room was so quite after I yelled at Jude I could of screamed and it would have had the same affect "I just want to be happy".

I got up to leave when Jude asked me "am I not enough to make you happy? You promised, Callie, you weren't going anywhere"

"Jude I would stay here is I could, but for me to keep my promise moms need to keep theres."

"I'm so sorry Callie, its just ive always had you here, it scares me to think you wont be across the hall to help with algebra, I wont be able to listen to you play your guitar. I'll miss you."

"hey, Jude, buddy I'll be back. I'll visit all the time, I just need to give Stef some time to think it through ok?"

"Callie, why do you keep going back to him, its always him."

"that's it Jude, It's always been Brandon, when ever I needed someone he was there for me. He puts my needs before his own, he loves me for who I am just the way I am he wouldn't change a thing about me and he makes me feel good about it. Jude, you know how you feel when you're with Connor?"

He smiles and I know he is thinking all if the good things they have been throuogh.

"Like all that matters is just him, as long as he is with me and I'm with him everything will work out. He makes me feel things I've never felt before and there is no way to explain the feelings I get around him"

"You see, Brandon is like that for me, and I don't know if you LOVE Connor, but trust me a love like ours only happens once, so I can't just throw it away when no matter what happens this is my family."

"I understand"

I get up and leave after explaining how the judge wants to see me and how im going to tell him the truth about everthing, he got it. He knew this is what we needed, Brandon and I. How is it possible that the youngest in the house just gets it.

"CALLIE WE HAVE TO GO" Lena calls up the stairs I give Jude a kiss on the head and I go to see what will happen.

 **A/N: HEY! I really just want to know, do you guys want to see inside with the judge I feel as though a lot of it would be repeatative but I did have a few twists in there. The other option would be straight into Jesus and Mariana's plan?**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you want thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm really sorry about the time it has taken me to update. I've had a really upsetting death in the family as well as my laptop dying but I'm back with a new laptop and ready to write let me know if you want me to continue but for now a new chapter**

She has gone. I won't be here when she gets back and I have no idea what's going to happen. I pack my bag, I leave nothing behind because for what everything is worth I will do everything that moms tell me. The one thing I know and I now see that the twins support me through is that Callie is the one thing that I can't live without. I snap out of my thoughts when Mariana and Jesus come in Mariana holding a bag.

"B I know I wasn't always the most supportive, I wanted more than anything for Callie to be my sister. I was blinded by my rage that I couldn't see that by here being our adopted sister it is hurting you more than it hurts me. B I need you to give this everything you can I know it seems like my plan is the worst but hopefully it will work and it's enough to show moms that this isn't just some stupid crush that you guys love each other. I love her too B bring her home safe and both happy."

"Mariana nothing would be the same without you, thank you for seeing my side of the story and I best hope that Callie is up for this because if she isn't…. I don't know what it's going to be like at home. Thank you Mariana and don't worry we will be back happier than ever and it will be because of you." I give her a hug not realising that we are both crying I see Jesus over her shoulder, I see the tears in his eyes and I know that I too have to say goodbye to my siblings, to my home and to everything I have ever known. Is it worth it? Absolutely.

"Jesus, I need you to look after everyone, make sure that moms stay calm throughout this, I'm not gone forever and you know I'm only a phone call away. I see the brother you are to Jude something I can never be. I know that if you could do anything for me and Callie it's that if she doesn't come home that she goes somewhere after seeing the Judge that you look after Jude because she will never forgive any of us if anything happens. You are the man Jesus. You are everything that everyone needs. You brighten up the day. Today you lost Callie and now I'm moving out, everyone needs you here Jesus. I need you"

"Brandon, promise you will come back? Promise me that whatever happens whatever the outcome, you're coming back. I may act all tough but I need you B. Who is going to be the annoying one when you're gone? Banging on that stupid keyboard all the time. Who is going to be able to get the moms to let us off easier if you're not here? You know better than any of us that we need you here too B."

"I'll be back Jesus. You and Mariana are going to be fine you have each other. We all fight but I know that you are both going to be fine. Look after everyone for me. I better go before moms come back. I love you both."

For what felt like the last time we stood there in a group hug no one wanting to let go. I looked at my watch and I really did have to go. "You know the plan guys make sure we stick to it, I love you both and I'll see you soon." With that I walked away from my brother and sister straight into the unknown. I drove to my dad's leaving half the stuff I packed in my car. I took a small bag of clothes and knocked waiting for my dad to answer. He answered the door and let me in I went straight to my room. Of course dad followed "dad can you just leave me alone please" "B what are you thinking. You get a foster sister the same age as you and yeah she isn't bad looking so you sleep with her B you have so much to give why would you throw it away on something like this" "DAD I know what I did okay, I know that I shouldn't have feelings for my foster sister, but have you ever thought dad that breaking the rules for something or someone you truly love is worth it. I know you and mom broke the rules when I was in trouble last year how is it any different. You did it because you love me well I love her and I thought that you would be able to see that sometimes doing the right thing can also be the wrong thing" I pushed past him and headed towards the door "going for a walk"

I walked pointlessly across the beach trying to clear my head why is it that nobody has asked how we feel about this why isn't it our choice to make. It starts to get dark so I wonder back to my dad's. When I get there he has dinner cooked and we sit down and eat, the twenty minutes we sat together eating not a word was said I look at the clock its 7:40pm "Night dad" "night B, love you" I close the door and grab my bag I brought up earlier I unpack half of it into shelves and I sneak out the window with the other. Right now is when I start controlling my future and I really hope that Callie is doing the same.

Back at the fosters

"Lena thanks for taking me, I didn't know that Stef was going to get so mad I know what I did was wrong but how can it be that something that felt so right can be considered wrong?"

"Love your mom is just angry, she is upset and she knows now that we can't adopt you and that is really hard for her. I know that you love B and I support you but we need to find a way that you can stay in a healthy happy family and B can stay with us. I know that Stef is mad and it will take her a while to calm down. I need you to tell the judge that you don't want to be adopted but maybe don't go into such detail as to why."

"Lena do you think that I would be able to stay with my dad? I could ask them to organise to stay with him. I know that Sophia would be happy and I would still be able to go to anchor Beach if I'm lucky."

"Right now Callie that choice is yours if that's what you want I will help you but don't feel as though this is your only option."

"How can't I, I can't throw away the only thing I have ever wanted. Jude is safe here, I have nothing to protect him from anymore, I can finally make a choice for the one thing that makes me happy and to do that I have to make half of the people I love hate me. To be happy I have to be miserable and make other people sad to. Stef hates me. Mariana won't be happy that I'm not going to be her sister and I don't even know is she understands why, Jude won't talk to me or Brandon he hates us both but I can't just stand there and lie and say that there are no longer feelings for Brandon when there is and always will be. I love him but I also love this family."

"Callie you are part of this family adopted or not you will always be Jude, Jesus and Mariana's sister. I think we both know that it's not paperwork or blood that makes a family but love, so when we go in there today I will be right beside you holding your hand. I love you and everyone in the Adams foster household loves you. Sure we all wished that we could have adopted you but Callie if this is the one thing that makes you happy you need to do it."

"Stef hates me. I won't see Jude again and I don't even know what is going to happen with Brandon and me."

They pulled into the space outside of the courthouse, time to face the judge.

Goodbye happy family hello years of heartache. "Lena I want to do this on my own please" "if you have to do this on your own I respect that but if you need me at any time just call me in ok I'll be right here"

"Um Lena, I just wanted to say before we find out what the judge wants and before I give up my chance at being adopted, I just wanted to say thank you. You took me in a beat up juvie girl who had no intention of staying anywhere, I want to thank you for even when the odds weren't in my favour for believing in me. You guys are the only people that ever did, you gave not only me but my brother a home, one that he will have forever, no one knows what the future holds but I know that Jude will be safe with you. There is nothing I can say or do that will show you how much I appreciate everything you did for me and Jude. Can you promise me that you will keep him safe please?"

"Callie of course he is safe and always will be you both will. I love you both and I won't let anything happen to either of you"

"I won't be your child when we leave here you can't promise me I will be ok."

I walked into the court house I wait till I am called into the judge's offices. Before he begins I tell him what I have done. "Sir I understand that you have called me here to discuss my upcoming adoption and that of the recommendation of Rita, before you begin I would like to state that I no longer wish to become adopted" saying the words makes it real I feel myself shutting off blocking everyone out. "I would like to consider the option of being handed back to my biological father Mr. Quinn if he is willing to have me. I understand that it will take time to arrange this and I apologise for anyone's time I have wasted."

"Callie, may I ask what made you change your mind? The last time you were here you wanted nothing more than to be a foster?"

"I changed Sir, I feel like I belong with my father"

"O.K I will call all parties involved and organise these arrangements, until then you will be in the care of the fosters"

"Excuse me but would it be possible for me to stay at Girls United? I learnt a lot there and feel as though I still have something to learn"

"Are you foster parents aware of this setup?"

"No your honour but my foster mother Lena Adams is outside if you would like to discuss this with her"

"Send her in Please Callie"

I walk outside and ask Lena to go and speak to the judge I know she won't be happy but I can't go back to a house that reminds me of everything I am losing, to a house that reminds me of love and Brandon. He would be at his dads by now. I slowly walk back to the car not going to know what is happening, will I be allowed to return to GU. I stand beside the car waiting for Lena to return. After 15 minutes I see her on her way back.

"Hey Callie, I didn't know you wanted out of the house right away"

"Sorry Lena, I can't stay in a house where Stef hates me and everything reminds me of what life could have been like, so am I going to GU?"

"Not tonight"

Mariana was at the window peeking out when Lena and Callie pulled into the driveway. She watched them get out of the car and walk inside; Jesus and Mariana were sitting in Callie and Marianas room waiting for her to come up. There was nothing she heard footsteps on the stairs but the stopped. Jesus got off of Callies bed and looked out to she Callie standing in the doorway of Brandon's now empty room. Jesus snuck up behind her and just hugged her letting Callie cry with someone she loved nearby she carried her back into Marianas room. When they got in and Callie stopped crying Mariana said the words that gave her hope

"We have a plan"


End file.
